Letters from Lucy
by Phoenix-feather77
Summary: Just some letters that Lucy could've wrote to her mother. In the anime/manga it stopped showing Lucy writing letters to her mom, so I pretty much just continued them. SPOILER WARNING. Not to big of spoilers though.
1. Chapter 1 - Fairy Tail

_Dear mother,_

 _How have you been doing lately? I know this letter will never reach you where you are now, but if you are watching me from up there, I at least want you too know that I'm doing fine. So don't worry. Fairy tail is still amazing and I have so many friends. It feels like we are all one big family here; everyone cares about everyone else and we all help each other out when we can. Even Natsu and Gray, who I can tell have a deep friendship even though they are always fighting. I have joined a team with Natsu and Happy and just recently Grey and Erza have also joined! We now have the title of the strongest team in Fairy Tail!_

 _Also the Fairy Tail guildhall has been restored after the attack from Phantom lord. The guildhall is much bigger than before and it took some time to get used to it. But everyone seems to enjoy it; especially those who worked extremely hard to build it, like Erza. We won against Phantom Lord and everything seems to be back to normal now. Even the job requests have been posted back up. In fact I just got back from a job._

 _We were fighting some monster that was terrorizing a town and of coarse Natsu had to over do it, again. He was able to beet the monster with a powerful fire punch but was very close to burning down a whole forest. Luckily though right after the fire begun to spread a heavy rain started and put the fire out. If I weren't for that rain Natsu's fire would have done more destruction than that monster was causing!_

 _But that's Natsu for you, always over doing it and burning something to the ground. Either way he is still an amazing wizard and very powerful. He is always right there and has saved me numerous times. Well that pretty much sums up what has been happening lately. I thought you would be glad that I am finally following my dreams._

 _-Lucy_


	2. Chapter 2 - Leo the Lion

_Dear mother,_

 _I want you to know I am doing well and I hope you are doing okay too. Something new is always happening here in Fairy Tail and I find to like that. We've had a few nice peaceful weeks and everyone seemed too enjoy that. But of course those few weeks flew by and we were faced with another problem._

 _Not long after the encounter with Phantom Lord, some things got confusing with a certain ladies man, Loke._

 _I knew Loke had, had a bad past with celestial spirit mages, but I had never though deep into it, until recently. You were a celestial spirit mage, so I think you will find this interesting._

 _It turns out that Loke is actually Leo the lion, one of the 12 zodiacs. It had never occurred to me before but now it all fits. Also it explains the strange feeling Natsu felt when him and Loke switched bodies during the changeling incident (^-^)._

 _I figured it out soon after Loke said he was running out of time, then again later when he let slip that he didn't have much time left to live. After I figuring it out he told me the whole story._

 _The previous celestial mage he had a contract with had been mean to her spirits and she treated them just as tools for her own benefit. So Loke completely stopped helping her, which led to her dying on a job that she alone, didn't have the strength to complete._

 _Apparently Loke was blamed for her death and banished from the spirit realm. You and me both know that a celestial spirit can't live long in the human realm, maybe a few weeks or so, but will have to return to their world eventually. Loke however had lived outside the spirit realm for years and his time was running out._

 _But don't worry, it all worked out in the end. I went with him and together we were able to convince the spirit king to let Loke back into to their realm. After things sorted out, Loke signed a contract with me and became one of my celestial spirits._

 _Things have calmed down a bit now and the guild seems to be pretty peaceful again. Although knowing Fairy Tail, it won't stay like this for much longer._

 _Oh…I talked to dad. It was just after the incident with Phantom Lord. It turns out Dad had paid them to find me and bring me to him. I went to him and he said he missed me and that he wanted me to stay with him, but I just couldn't believe him. After seeing dad face to face I just couldn't stay there. It's still bothering me so I don't feel like talking much about it now._

 _But pretty much I told him how I felt, and about Fairy tail. I told him that Fairy tail was my home now and then left with Nastu, Happy, Grey, and Erza when they showed up at Dads mansion to bring me back to the guild._

 _This whole thing with him is frustrating now, but I'm sure that things will get sorted out within time. I have to go now. I'll write to you again soon though. Until next time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy_


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark Pasts and Dark Wizards

_Dear Mother,_

 _I've been though a lot lately but there is one thing continues to stand out. Have you ever hear of the dark mage Zeref? I know you can't respond to this letter but no one in the guild can give me a good answer of who he is, so you were the last person I though of to ask._

 _I keep hearing his name pop up places so he must be important somehow. Actually, now that I am thinking about it, the monsters Lullaby and Deliora were said to be from the book of Zeref. I wonder how that connects to everything else?_

 _But anyway, just recently we got mixed up in some business involving the tower of heaven, which turned out to be the place Erza had been enslaved for most of her childhood. You might have heard of it somewhere before, it's a tall chaotic looking tower that has the power to revive someone from the dead. They called it the Resurrection system, or the R system, and planned to use it to revive Zeref. That was the first time I really started wondering about the dark mage._

 _It all started when some of Erza's old friends from the tower of heaven captured us and brought us to the tower. Here we found out about Erza's dark past and that she and many other children had been enslaved to help with the construction of the R system._

 _We learned that when she was still there Erza had been accused of trying to lead an escape and was tortured, which led to her friend Jellal saving her, but only to be caught in her place._

 _But unlike Erza, when Jellal was captured he was possessed by Zeref, and then by the time Erza had come to rescue him there was nothing she could do to save him._

 _Jellal was able to trick Erza into leaving the tower alone, leading everyone else to believe she had abandoned them. For all this time since then, Jellal had kept up the construction of the R system and was very close to completing it._

 _Jellal was even able to create his own double to become a member of the magic council, and then got the other members to agree to destroy the tower of heaven with the Etherion, the magic council's strongest magic item. But instead of the Etherion destroying the tower like everyone had been led to believe, it actually gave the rest of the magic power Jellal needed to complete the R system._

 _All he needed to do now was sacrifice someone to the R system and then he would be able to revive Zeref. Crazy right? It was a very thought out plan and he was so close too! But of course we wouldn't let that happen, I mean, he was trying to bring back a famous dark wizard by sacrificing our friend Erza so we had to stop him._

 _Natsu was able to beat Jellal in a battle and then save Erza, so everything turned out fine. Natsu may not think things through all the time and can cause a lot of unintentional damage, but when a friend's in danger he is always there to help no matter the challenge._

 _And anyways if he always thought things through, he wouldn't have had the crazy idea to eat part of the tower's Lacrima causing his dragon slayer magic to reach a new level, and we might not have won._

 _In the end we didn't find out what happened to Jellal after we left the island. The tower of heaven wasn't completed but came very close to causing a lot of destruction._

 _Erza thinks that the reason we escaped the tower was because Jellal helped stop it's completion. At first I didn't understand but now that I think about it I could be possible. Once Zeref had left possession of Jellal, Jellal could have become good again._

 _Erza thinks that he had channeled the towers power through his own body then fired it into the sky. We don't know if he lived or not, or where he would be if he did survive. I can tell Erza wants to believe he is still alive and I kind of do too. I mean after all Jellal was just being used by Zeref and most likely returned close to his old self after._

 _Later that day we had a big celebration and had a big dinner with Erza's old friends. Then after we ate we set of fireworks and wished good luck to them as they sailed off to explore the world._

 _Okay, I should be getting some sleep now; everyone else has already headed to bed. I'll can worry about Zeref some other time, and for now I can go to sleep knowing that my friends are safe and wishing for Erza's other friends to be safe on there journey as well. Oh, and hopefully Natsu will be over the sickness that Lacrima gave him, by tomorrow._

 _I will tell about more adventures soon. Sleep well, goodnight._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_


	4. Chapter 4 - Rainbow Trees

**Hey guys, I know these chapters are kind of short and I should probably update them more often but some things have come up so updates will probably happen like every three days or so. Hopefully. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

 _Dear mother,_

 _Guess what? The Magnolia flower viewing party is tomorrow! Its finally time for the cherry trees of Magnolia to flower, I'm sooo excited!_

 _I hadn't been in the guild for the flower viewing party last year but I have heard so much about it. There will be a huge party under the blossoming trees and the whole guild is going to spend the day celebrating and having fun. We will have a picnic with lots of great food and we will get to play many games. Also you know what I heard? Apparently at night the cherry tree's blossoms appear rainbow. Like the petals will turn all different colors. Isn't that so cool!_

 _Yes, I am extremely excited for the games and picnic, but I am even more excited to just spend the day enjoying the beautiful flowers with Nastu and the rest of the guild. That, and the rainbow trees._

 _I have been waiting anxiously for the Flower Viewing Party ever since I heard about it and now tomorrow it will finally happen. Actually the whole guild is excitedly waiting for tomorrow as well. The guild was so excided in fact that they are having a pre flower viewing party today where they basically celebrated their excitement for the party tomorrow. However that works._

 _I wasn't there for that though. Natsu, Grey, Erza, and I had gone up to Mt. Hakobe to take Wendy and Carla on their first job. We were supposed to be finding a special herb that is said to boost a wizard's magic power for a while._

 _The unfortunate part about it though, was the Herb only grew high up in the coldest parts of Mt. Hakobe. And to make matters worse, once we had finally gotten the herbs, some angered mountain Vulcans decided to set an avalanche on us. I was cover from head to toe in snow, lucky me!_

 _Well have a good night mom; I can't wait to tell you about tomorrow._

 _From,_

 _Lucy_

 _Dear mother,_

 _Today is finally the day of the Flower Viewing party. But I have a really bad cold. It's probably from when I got buried in snow on Mt Hakobe yesterday. But I won't be able to go to the flower viewing party and I'm really disappointed. I really wanted to go but that's not possible when I can barley move from my bed. Even Getting up to get what I needed to write this letter was hard._

 _Oh, and Natsu came by not long ago. He stopped by before heading off to the celebration and I told him I wasn't going. He seemed pretty bummed but left without me anyway._

 _I mean, there's always next year right? I'm not going to be leaving the guild now that I've found somewhere I belong. And I know that the year is still full of excitement and the next celebration will happen before I know it._

 _Still, …never mind. I think I should get some rest I'll write later once I feel better._

 _From,_

 _Lucy_

 _Dear mother,_

 _I can't even explain how happy I am right now. Well, for one, I'm no longer sick. Yay ^-^. But you wont even believe what happened last night._

 _I had been taking a nap when I heard loud murmurs and saw lights coming from outside. I used the little energy I had to sit up and look out the window. And guess what?! I saw a huge rainbow tree right outside my window._

 _At first I was confused but after looking closer I noticed that it was in fact one of Magnolia's rainbow blossom cherry trees. The tree was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. With the branches slightly swaying in in wind, showing off their glowing assortment of colors._

 _I was truly happy that someone had gone through the trouble of uprooting the tree so that even though I was stuck in bed I could still enjoy the most awaited part of the day._

 _That night I fell asleep watching the beautiful tree. Today though, the master seems to be in a bad mood. But I don't blame him after the complaints he probably got from the magic council about the uprooted tree._

 _I looked around the guildhall to see the others reactions hoping I could find who did it, even though I was pretty sure I already knew. Sure enough I found Natsu and happy trying to sneak there way out of the room. I couldn't hold back the small laugh and the smile that found it's way to my face._

 _I love you mom. Hope your doing well and we'll talk later._

 _From,_

 _Lucy_


End file.
